Paily is awesome
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I know that you had a crush on me way before Ali disappeared, but I don't know exactly when and how your crush on me started. Please tell me." says Emily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Paily is awesome**

 **Emily Fields and her soon to be wife, Paige McCullers, are talking in what used to be Emily's bedroom as a child and teenager.**

"I know that you had a crush on me way before Ali disappeared, but I don't know exactly when and how your crush on me started. Please tell me, babe." says Emily.

"Well, it was when we were 12 or 13, a day...only a few weeks after spring break had ended, I think. I sat in the pool-room, drinking a soda and watching the team practice. Suddenly I noticed a girl, more beautiful than the others. She was skinny, but not too skinny. Was rather tall for her age and had long dark hair and perfect medium-tan skin and a sweet adorable smile. It was you, Em. I started to have feelings for you that very moment. For a while it was probably just a little crush. Later I fell totally in love with you." says Paige. "Don't know how she did, but sometime later Alison found out about my crush and started to bully me for it, calling me Pigskin and all, as you know and that made me totally shy and insecure. That's why it took me so long to come out as a lesbian."

"You fell in love with when we were that young and didn't act on it before we were 16...?" says Emily surprised, still with a cute smile on her face.

"I was too shy. Alison's curse on me had broken my confidence to pieces and I didn't know how to put it back together. I pretended to really hate you when I joined the swim-team, thinking that if I didn't show the world how I felt, I would soon no longer feel that way." says Paige. "I was wrong. The more I was trying to forget, the more my love for you grew. Inside I was a love-sick freakin' puppy-dog."

"Paige, my love, I wish you'd told me how you felt back when your crush first began. If you had, we might have already started dating at that time, babe." says Emily.

"Now that I know what I know, I wish that too, but like I said, I was so shy..." says Paige.

"Sweet sexy Paige, no fear. You have me now and I'll never go away. Never." says Emily as she give Paige a hug.

"Aww, Em! You're so amazing." says a happy Paige.

"You're also amazing and you know it." says Emily.

"Sure, I'm really cool and sexy today, but when I was 14, my insecurity were at the top and I was a fucked up pile of weakness." says Paige.

"Awww, Paige! That is ancient history. Now you are confident and cool and that's the important thing." says Emily. "I wasn't always very confident either. Ali made me weak too."

"Yeah, she did. Not in the same way as she made me weak though. She took advantage of your crush on her to command you. With me on the other hand she was just plain evil." says Paige.

"I've talked to Ali about that and truth is, she was just as afraid of you as you were of her. She just pretended to be super-badass." says Emily.

"Alison, the most confident woman in Rosewood, was afraid of me?" says Paige.

"Yeah, she was, despite what most people would think." says Emily.

"Alison always seemed so fearless. Can't believe she was actually afraid of little me back then." says Paige.

"I know it's hard to imagine, but it's true. Alison was afraid that you'd punch the living crap out of her for calling you Pigskin and such." says Emily.

"I probably would have done that If I'd been more confident." says Paige.

"I'm glad that you and Ali are friends now." says Emily.

"So am I, Em. Ali and I are truly good friends these days. She's cool." says Paige.

"You're even wearing a tank top that Ali has designed." says Emily.

"Ali is a good fashion-designer. She has the skill for it." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"I'm gonna miss this room." says Emily.

"Me too, but we're getting our own home together, Em." says Paige.

"I know and it will be absolutely amazing." says a happy Emily.

"I know a nice semi-mansion a few miles outside Rosewood. The old lady who lives there is selling it. We could buy it, Emily." says Paige.

"Do we have enough money for that...?" says Emily.

"Sure we do, babe. The lady doesn't ask for much money." says Paige. "Let's buy it. Please, Em."

"Okay. It sounds like a very nice idea and we'll still be kinda close to Rosewood and our friends." says Emily.

"Awesome! Thanks so much, Emily!" says a very happy Paige as she gives Emily a nice romantic kiss.

"Paige, I love you." says Emily as she kiss back with passion.

Five weeks later, Emily and Paige move into the semi-mansion.

"Emily Fields, welcome to your new home." says Paige.

"It's beautiful." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Yeah, it is." says Paige.

Paige gently grab Emily's right hand and lead her upstairs to their fancy romantic master bedroom.

Emily opens the door to the bedroom and smile.

Paige follow Emily into the room and then close the door.

4 hours later, a hand reach out and put a small sign on the door that says 'Paily approved' on it. Some giggle can be heard from inside the room.

 **The End.**


End file.
